Cage break
by drade666
Summary: Drade needs help to break Lucifer from the cage so she goes to the one person who would help her or rather the one demoness.


_**Cage break**_

The boys wouldn't like it, Teresa wouldn't like it but it had to be done now that Michael was locked in the cage with Lucifer. Drade found the spell that would open the door once more allowing her to pull Lucifer from the cage while Michael remained locked in the pit but it was complex, complicated, she'd need help and Drade knew just who to turn too. Cas had been sneaking around with the sassy, seductive Demoness known as Meg and who better to help her jail break Lucifer then his most loyal child. Drade followed Cas on one of his nightly meetings with Meg keeping to the shadows.

"Hey there, Clarence" Meg chimed as she reached a hand up to cup the back of his neck while her other hand snaked around his waste. Cas' hands wrapped around Meg's waste as he stared into the Demoness's deep brown eyes, captivating her with his brilliant blue ones. Cas leaned down to kiss Meg gently but their moment was interrupted when the sound of a smooth voice rang out from the shadows of the trees.

"Glad to see all this post apocalypse stuff and angel wars isn't dampening your spirits" Drade cooed as she strutted out of the darkness.

"Drade? What are you doing here?" Cas asked as he pulled away from Meg

"Relax, I'm not here to blow your cover feather boy. In fact I'm her for you" Drade said as she nodded towards Meg.

"Well, well, I'm flattered sugar" Meg said seductively as she walked up to the red head

"I need your help" Drade said simply

"Oh yeah, for what?" Meg asked curiously

"Helping me…to gather what I need…to bring back an old friend" Drade explained with a smirk on her face.

"Okay and why should I help you?" Meg asked quirking an eyebrow

"Cause it's someone you care about as much as I do" Drade explained again

"And that would be?" Meg asked

"Your father" Drade said simply

Meg and Cas shared a look then turned back to Drade.

"You can't! You bring him back and Lucifer will start the apocalypse all over again," Cas protested.

"I happen to know for a fact that he won't! Now look will you help me Meg?" Drade asked after snapping at Cas.

"You know I'm always up for helping my father out," Meg stated with a smile

"You do realize that if Sam, Dean or Teresa find out about this it'll be trouble right?" Cas pointed out.

"Since when have you ever known me to care what they think about my means or motives?" Drade asked Cas.

"Then what should I do?" Cas asked

"Nothing. Cas I don't care if you tell Sam and Dean or if you simply let us do this but in the end the result…will be the same" Drade stated matter of factually and Cas knew she was telling the truth too.

Several weeks passed with the boys and Teresa none the wiser to what she was doing, until Drade needed Sam's blood for the ritual that is. Drade decided that there was only one real way to get a hold of Sam's DNA and that was while he slept at night so late one night she snuck in to his and Teresa's room. Drade was doing fine until a bat suddenly made contact with her face, knocking Drade on to her ass on the floor with a hand pressed to her face as blood dripped between her fingers. Luckily Drade still managed to get some of Sam's blood and put it in a vial before slipping it into her pocket just as the light turned on with Sam bolting up.

"What the hell!" Sam shouted as he sat up to see Teresa holding a bat with Drade currently sitting on the floor holding her nose in pain.

"Drade! Why are you in here?" Teresa asked as she gripped the bat

"I just had something to tell you" Drade mumbled through her hand as she shifted her nose back into place.

"You couldn't have knocked?" Sam asked

"Apparently next time I should" Drade stated getting back to her feet. Teresa's eyes darted from Drade to the nick on Sam's arm then back to Drade.

"What did you do?" Teresa asked suspiciously

"Nothing" Drade stated swiftly

"Well you did something cause Sam didn't have that nick when he went to sleep" Teresa pointed out with pursed lips and a quirked eyebrow.

"Looks like that's my cue to vamoose see ya" Drade stated as waved a hand to disappear into one of her portals.

"Drade…damn it!" Sam shouted after her as he stood in his boxers

"Something's going on with her" Teresa stated in observation

"Definitely and we have to figure out what's going on" Sam suggested as Teresa nodded at him.

2 days later…

Drade walked in to the large barn just about an hour outside of the city where a large pentagram had been drawn on the ground. Meg was currently placing a large bucket filled with what looked like blood in the center of the pentagram while Drade made her way to the edge of it.

"We ready?" Meg asked

"Yes, it's time" Drade said simply as she took her place

The Latin chant began as Drade raised her hands up to focus all her energy on opening the door to Lucifer's cage. As Drade chanted though suddenly the doors of the barn flew open with the boys, Cas and Teresa striding through at a high pace.

"We've got company" Meg chimed as she turned to face the group

"Drade! What are you doing?" Dean shouted

"That's some hardcore spell work," Sam observed

"Good on ya, cupcake" Meg chimed taking her place between Drade and the group

Suddenly a word in the Latin chant caught everyone's attention making Sam's eyes slant and his eyebrow furrow.

"Lucifer? Your not…?" Sam trailed off with wide eyes

"NO! HELL NO!" Teresa shouted as anger rose rapidly in her voice

"I think the little princess has earned herself a gold star" Meg smirked

"Your gonna raise Lucifer again?" Dean shouted

"More like save him after you three geniuses decided to lock him in with his homicidal brother" Meg corrected Dean

"She is not raising him!" Teresa shouted

"Sorry princess but I'm not going to let you stop her" Meg scoffed with certainty in her eyes.

"Like hell your not!" Teresa shouted again as she advanced on the Demoness but just as Teresa got close enough to Meg Drade pulled out the vial from her pocket containing Sam's blood to drop on to the circle that had begun to glow.

"Your too late anyway" Drade stated simply without turning around then smashed the vial onto the pentagram.

"NO!" Teresa shouted as the light exploded

Everyone covered their eyes in haste then when the light cleared opened them slowly only to see something unexpected. In the middle of the pentagram was the clear form of Lucifer but he was clearly not in good shape, Lucifer heaved himself up on an elbow as his other hand pressed flat on the ground while his wings slumped behind him and blood pooled beneath his battered body.

"Lucifer!" Drade cried out as she ran to his side as swiftly as she could with Meg close in toe. Teresa gritted her teeth as her jaw locked in anger at seeing the archangel but seeing him injured like that brought great satisfaction too, which led her to not lift a finger to help.

Drade took a knee next to Lucifer's body as she gently grabbed his bare shoulder he winced at the contact. Drade calmed him by whispering soothing sounds into his ear as she tried to assess the damage but couldn't accurately do to all the blood that was coating him. Meg knelt in front of Lucifer next to Drade with worry plastered all over her face then she looked over at Cas who had started walking towards them but had stopped midway.

"Cas, please help us" Drade shouted at him

"Cas, let's get out of here" Dean shouted from behind him

Cas stood for a moment unsure of weather he should just leave with Sam, Dean and Teresa or go help Drade and Meg move Lucifer to a safer place to treat him.

"That bastard deserves what he gets!" Teresa shouted snapping Cas out of his daze

"You won't listen so I'm not even going to argue!" Drade retorted as she continued to maneuver Lucifer so she could semi treat his injuries.

"Clearance? Please" Meg pleaded with Cas as her brown eyes filled with tears out of worry for Lucifer. Cas took one look at Meg then looked back down at Lucifer before making up his mind, striding swiftly to his brother's side.

"You got to be kidding me Cas!" Dean shouted in protest to Castiel's actions

"No, Dean I'm not after all what if it was your brother?" Cas pointed out making Teresa freeze at the word.

"I wouldn't know, Cause he killed him!" Teresa shouted then ran out the door with Sam hot on her heals followed by Dean.

"Worry about her later! Right now we need to get him out of here!" Drade barked at Cas who nodded then touched his fingers to Drade and Meg's foreheads. They were back in the bunker but in a wing on the other side so as the boys and Teresa couldn't interrupt them too swiftly as Drade and Meg try to treat Lucifer's sever injuries. Drade picked up Lucifer making him groan as she moved him to the bed in one of the rooms then returned to Cas.

"Keep watch and don't let anyone in" Drade ordered Cas who nodded in understanding before Drade strutted her way back into the room.

"Meg get me some warm water and towels" Drade ordered Meg as she shrugged out of her trench coat before moving to Lucifer's side. Meg got the items swiftly as Drade analyzed the injuries more carefully, noting that he had deep rub marks on his wrists from cuffs that had been wrapped around them and cuts all over his bare torso. Meg returned with the towels and warm water as she tossed one to Drade she then picked one up herself to help clear away some of the blood caking Lucifer's body as well as his wings. As they cleaned the damage was far worse then what either of them could have imagined, cuts riddled his body but there was also deep stab wounds in multiple places, broken bones all through out his body, burn marks along his neck to his shoulders, bruises on his body and face, there was a red spot through his hair where someone had obviously grabbed him multiple times, at least 3 of his wings were snapped in half while 2 more were dislocated from his back and 2 more were lacerated at the thick base muscle and to top it off Drade found sever gashes down Lucifer's back, so deep that you could see his muscle and bone through them indicating only one thing to Drade…Michael had ripped his wings right out of his back! Drade along with Meg began the tedious task of trying to fix up the mess that was Lucifer's body in hopes that they weren't too late to save him but after only a couple of minutes the familiar shriek of Teresa came from the hallway.

"God Damn it! Man she's got a lot of nerve! Bringing him here like this, I'll kill her!" Teresa shouted at Cas who was trying to keep her away from the room.

"Teresa, please I don't want to hurt you" Cas said his tone low and calm as he kept himself between her and the room. Teresa scowled at the angel but was startled by a sudden scream from the room where Lucifer was being treated, what was more it was clearly Lucifer who was screaming. Cas shuddered from the sound of his brother's painful scream causing him to be distracted for the briefest of seconds allowing Teresa a moment to slip past him. Cas realized that she had slipped past him but just as he went to go after her a flutter of wings was heard as Gabriel appeared and grabbed hold of Teresa.

"Whoa! Easy there sweat tart" Gabriel chimed as he held her by the arms

"No! That bastard killed my brother!" Teresa shouted as she struggled against the archangel's grip.

"Kiddo, please just listen" Gabriel pleaded with her but Teresa just screamed louder and struggled harder. Teresa had never listened to them about Lucifer so Gabriel decided to make her listen by letting her see him. Gabriel let Teresa on purpose go, knowing that being a human she wouldn't be able to with stand the sight of the state his brother was currently in. Teresa entered the room then froze as horror crossed her face while her eyes darted around the battered body of Lucifer absorbing the injuries, searing them into her mind.

"Oh god" Teresa whispered then cupped a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to keep her lunch down. Teresa barfed on to the floor then fainted causing Drade to roll her eyes just as Sam walked in having chased Teresa into the room.

"Get her out of here" Drade barked at Sam as she continued to work on Lucifer currently stitching one of the stab wounds on his side. Sam nodded then gagged a little as he picked Teresa up in his arms to take her out of the room down to their own room allowing Drade to commit her full attention back to Lucifer. It took hours to get Lucifer's injuries even just a little under control but once it was finished Lucifer was exhausted having been in and out of consciousness for the procedures he was now completely out of it as he panted, sweat rolled down his temples and forehead.

"Meg" Drade said as she ran a hand through Lucifer's sweat soaked hair

"Yeah?" Meg asked quietly

"Could you leave us please?" Drade asked as she continued stroking Lucifer's hair

"Okay" Meg agreed even as her voice strained with concern before she turned to walk out. Meg emerged from the room then walked up to Cas who was still standing guard with tears now firmly welling up in her brown eyes. Cas' brow furrowed with concern as she approached then suddenly fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as Cas ran to her. Cas knelt down in front of Meg, taking her into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder Cas tried to comfort her the best way he could. Drade grabbed a cool cloth from the washroom then returned to Lucifer's side, rubbing it gently over his forehead then his temples to alleviate some of his discomfort by bringing down the fever he was currently running. Drade picked up one of the still clean towels, dipped it in the warm water then lifted one of Lucifer's wrists as she sat on the edge of the bed with one leg crooked over the side and the other curled up on the bed. Drade dabbed the towel along the horrible marks on Lucifer's wrists caused by angel cuffs having left them for last cause they weren't the worst of the injuries. Lucifer winced as his entire body tensed at the contact to his damaged wrists then he let out a small whimper as tears ran down his face before he slowly opened his eyes.

Drade smiled warmly at him as she continued to treat his wrists until he fisted his hand in her jeans and squeezed his eyes shut while clenching his jaw from pain as well as terror.

"Where is he? Don't let him touch me!" Lucifer cried out as Drade felt the fear radiate off of him.

"Lucifer, it's alright! He's not here, your safe" Drade assured him as she cupped the side of his face in her hand while the other rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Michael he's…he's going to kill me…" Lucifer trailed off as his body trembled violently.

"No, Lucifer, no I promise he will never, ever touch you again" Drade assured Lucifer with such hate in her voice for the elder archangel that she was certain he could hear it. Drade pulled Lucifer close as she stroked through his hair letting him dig his hands into her leg even though his nails were beginning to break her denim and skin beneath it, she didn't care as long as he began to feel safe that was all that mattered. Eventually Lucifer calmed enough to get that Michael was no longer after him allowing him to relax a little so as Drade could treat his wrists now. Drade cleaned them then smeared some of the herbal substance she'd made earlier for his other injuries as well along the wounds before finally dressing them, she also took this opportunity to insert an IV into Lucifer's arm cause he wasn't at full health meaning his grace was very weak making him a little less angel and a little more human. After Lucifer fell back asleep Drade left him to rest, making her way to the lounging area just down from his room to get a cup of coffee and rest herself for a few minutes after 24 hours straight of trying to save Lucifer's life she was exhausted. When Drade entered the room Cas was sitting on the couch with Meg in his arms until she walked in then both looked up at her but before they could say anything or ask anything Gabriel beat them too it.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Gabriel asked as he walked up to Drade wrapping his arms around her as she returned the gesture.

"He's stable, but still critical" Drade stated then placed a chaste kiss to Gabriel's lips before moving towards the coffee maker.

"But he's gonna be okay, right?" Meg asked as she sat up

"We'll have to wait and see, his injuries were far worse then I had anticipate cause we were later then I'd assumed" Drade stated as she poured a cup of crap coffee.

"Thank you" Meg said as Drade leaned against the wall near the coffee maker, taking a swig of the brew.

"If anyone can save him, it's you…Drade" Cas said with a slight smile as he rubbed his hand slowly along Meg's back.

"I just hope your faith is not misplaced" Drade informed them

Later that night while Drade attempted to rest on the couch in the lounging area Teresa managed to slip by her into Lucifer's room. Teresa was still pissed to no end over her brother's death but having seen Lucifer in such a state did manage to shock some sense into her, make her doubt that something so frail could have done such a thing. Lucifer wasn't always like that, Teresa got that but it did make her question if he'd done it cause he actually did seem to have some kind of heart that could be hurt. Teresa approached Lucifer as he lay resting, his wings shivering slightly as his body reacted to the pulses of pain coursing through his body. Teresa walked up to him noting just how fragile he looked laying there all pale skin making the injuries very prominent on his flesh especially the bruises that stood out the most. Teresa couldn't help the jerk of sorrow she felt for him as she looked at the extent of damage that Michael had inflicted on him, even though her brother had died she had to admit at least he hadn't suffered this was cruel.

"Please…stop staring" Lucifer's voice whispered hoarsely grabbing Teresa's attention

"Lucifer?" Teresa asked as she looked up to see Lucifer's brilliant blue eyes staring at her half lidded. Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth as he shifted his weight a little to get more comfortable then settled again as he stared straight ahead now.

"You know I didn't kill your brother" Lucifer finally broke the silence between them

"How can you say that? You're the creator of demons, they follow your orders!" Teresa raised her voice in aggravation at the nerve Lucifer had to bring her brother up.

"Only those who follow me, obey my orders" Lucifer corrected still not meeting the brunettes gaze.

"Yeah, in other words all of them" Teresa scowled her sympathies swiftly fading

"Not all, the ones who killed your brother are not my loyal followers" Lucifer snapped as his gaze shot back to Teresa, locking with hers now.

"Then who's were they?" Teresa asked furrowing her brow in confusion cause she could clearly see that Lucifer wasn't lying.

"They were Crowley's followers" Lucifer told her simply and truthfully

"What?" Teresa asked as shock took over her

"Ugh…yes…they were Crowley's followers obeying his words" Lucifer winced again as one of his wings shifted slightly behind him trying to find a better position to lie in. Teresa took a moment but couldn't believe that all this time she'd hated Lucifer, blamed him for her brothers death only to find out it was by Crowley's word that he'd been killed. Lucifer shifted his wings or at least the ones he could shift a little more then looked up at Teresa to see tears forming in her eyes so with a shaky but gentle hand he reached up to cup her cheek.

"I don't blame you for hating me though young one, after all every one hates me and I have no doubt I've earned their hatred" Lucifer stated as he rubbed Teresa's cheek with his thumb.

"No, you haven't earned it at all. I was a fool who jumped to the simplest conclusion when I shouldn't have and Drade tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen" Teresa whimpered as she dipped her head taking Lucifer back a little at the acknowledgement he'd just gotten.

"I'm sorry" Teresa whispered and that really took Lucifer off guard as he pulled his hand back then stared at her not sure what to say at first.

"Thank you" Lucifer finally said as Teresa looked up catching his gaze with hers again.

Teresa nodded then looked subconsciously over Lucifer's battered body suddenly noting that one of his wings was at an awkward angle. That's what Lucifer had been trying to shift this whole time he was talking too her. Teresa smiled a little then moved around behind Lucifer as he watched her a little nervously, not yet trusting people behind him then Teresa gently grabbed the wing that had a sever cut at the base making Lucifer hiss as she straightened it out till it was laying flat on the bed. After she finished Teresa moved back around but even that slightest movement had been extremely painful causing Lucifer to clench his hands in the sheets as he whimpered a little. Teresa placed a hand over his as she made soothing sounds and brushed his hair from his face until his pain subsided back to where it had been.

"Thank you, again" Lucifer was finally able to say as his voice cracked a little

"No problem" Teresa said simply with a smile

Teresa stayed with Lucifer the rest of the night trying to make up for everything she'd done including not having believed him or Drade. Drade was pleasantly surprised to hear that Teresa had finally listened to reason when she walked in to check on Lucifer that night. It took a while but eventually Lucifer began to recover from his injuries, gaining strength swiftly as his grace returned to him. One morning Lucifer walked out side before anyone woke up or so he thought but little did he know that Teresa was outside sitting on a bench when she saw him walk out. Lucifer took a deep breath of the fresh morning air then slowly, gently unfurled his gorgeous 8, sunburst wings letting the light from the rising sun hit each feather making them shimmer. Teresa watched in aw as Lucifer stretched his wings then beat them a couple of times before leaping upwards while beating his wings downwards. Lucifer caught the air current lifting him off the ground as he tested his wings to see if he could still fly and oh could he ever allowing Teresa to see for the first time why he was dubbed the most handsome archangel in heaven.


End file.
